Talk:The Bite of '87/@comment-32.208.191.111-20141121234005
Here is my theory: Back in the original Freddy Fazbear's Diner there was of course a little area for kids to play in while parents were in the front of the diner, eating or sitting up at the counters. The kids were in a small area with a stage, a couple tables, and a pirate's cove. See what I believe is Foxy had bitten off a kid's frontal lobe when a kid tried to get near foxy. Its possible Foxy bent down, and tried to say something to the kid. The kid lifted up its head, and Foxy's jaw shut too hard. This is a possible occurence of his gears or wires bunching up that connected his voice box to the jaw. Its possible he was also just being defensive and bit the kid right there. There was no accident yet so these are the main theories. Of course after the incident they thought it was the best idea to move the place because of the low buisness and so people would not know about what happened. This is of course why the guard tells you on night one "Don't listen to what anyone tells you about the company. There was nothing wrong." This led to the second place or as everyone knows the prequel "Five Nights at Freddy's 2". Now they tried to fix the animatronics but of course it didn't work. So they had to get new ones and they put in the facial recognition so they would know to avoid getting too close to the kids/staff/parents. Then of course the incident happened where the golden Freddy suit was taken. Or as they called it in the game "The extra Freddy Suit." As i believe. Besides that Jeremy is a suspect of taking that suit. It could be possible. Only when you reach night 6 do they inform you the suit was taken. Its possible when he was moved to the morning shift at the party he wanted to get rid of the kids. Why? Honestly i have no idea but it is possible Scott was giving us a hint as to who it was. Did Jeremy ever come up in the first game? NO. Not mentoned once. But he was as far as we know of, the last night guard right? Surely we woudk have heard something. So it is possible that Jeremy is the Golden Freddy. Another idea about this is Jeremy wants to "get back into his old office." In other words, he died in that suit (Again not sure how) and his spirit is stuck as Golden Freddy. Of course I am getting ahead of myself. After Golden Freddy killed those kids, they once again had to move. They couldn't afford to get extra masks for Mike to have, but he did get doors. This is also why the power is very low. They repaired the old ones to save money after the new ones were proven to be defective. They sold all of them and tried to sell Foxy but no one wanted him. So he sits there in OUT OF ORDER with his Jaw still broken. And of course they had to stop letting them walk around because of the fact that more kids might get killed from the fact of Golden Freddy, the company not wanting "The Incident" to happen again. And just in case you believe its a sequel not a prequel, then fine, the "BITE OF 87" happened in the first game before you arrived. And in the second game they didn't want to mention it so that there was no fear incorporated with the job. Thus that is the theory.